The automotive industry has made great strides in terms of passenger safety over the years. Improvements have been made to vehicle fuselages to be able to better absorb crash impact while protecting vehicle occupants. Seatbelts, airbags, safety glass, antilock brakes and a whole host of other vehicle safety features have reduced mortality and injury rates among drivers and passengers. Vehicles also include a variety of sensors that can detect abnormal conditions in a vehicle as well as abnormal conditions around the vehicle, such as abrupt stopping of a vehicle ahead of a user's vehicle. However, accidents happen and vehicle occupants are still injured and killed.